


Sasami-san@Netorare

by SasaKagaFan69



Category: Sasami-san@Ganbaranai
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cleaning, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fisting, Futanari, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, Phimosis, Rough Sex, Smegma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasaKagaFan69/pseuds/SasaKagaFan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasami spends a cold winter afternoon in bed with her girlfriend, but things quickly go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasami-san@Netorare

It was a cold winter afternoon, the kind that made Sasami wish she didn’t have to leave the warm comfort of her bed. On this afternoon, however, Sasami had more than her down comforter keeping her warm during her ritual after school nap. She opened her eyes to see Kagami still asleep and lying in front of her. Sasami always thought her girlfriend looked cutest while she was asleep. She considered reaching for her phone to take a picture, but didn’t dare to move and risk waking her up. After a few minutes, the dark haired girl’s eyelids began to flutter and her red eyes met Sasami’s. Kagami yawned and smiled.

“Sasami, were you watching me sleep again?” Kagami asked. Sasami broke her gaze, looking down to fiddle with the top button of her blouse.  
“I’m sorry, Kagami-chan. You just looked so cute,” Sasami said with a nervous smile. This wasn’t the first time Sasami had been caught wordlessly admiring her sleeping lover. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the time she forgot to turn off the flash on her phone’s camera, but she was still flustered.  
“Do you need help with that button?” Kagami said with the the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. She reached for the top button, their fingers meeting for a brief moment, and began to undo the buttons of Sasami’s blouse with the swift precision one would expect from a machine. Sasami blushed and reached behind her back, clumsily undoing the clasp of her bra. She wriggled to free her top half from these clothes, her small breasts meeting the cool air of her bedroom as she tossed her bra to the side. 

Soon though, this cold sensation was interrupted by the warmth of Kagami’s fingers as she traced them along Sasami’s trembling chest. All the while, Kagami leaned in to leave a trail of kisses up Sasami’s neck, stopping to nip at her ear a bit before whispering, “I’m sorry. You just looked so cute.”  
She reached up Sasami’s skirt with her other hand, her fingertips running along the edge of her panties before coming to rest against her lower lips; even through the cotton, Kagami could detect a slight wetness telling her what she already knew. Sasami let out a soft moan and looked up to meet Kagami’s heated gaze with her own.

Sasami pulled back. “Wait, Kagami-chan. It’s not fair.”  


“What do you mean, Sasami?”  


“It’s just...I want to touch you too, Kagami-chan,” Sasami said sheepishly.  


Kagami smiled and stood up by the side of the bed. She began to undo the buttons of her own blouse, intentionally slowing herself down to tease Sasami a bit. She kept her eyes trained on the light haired girl’s face while disrobing, smiling as Sasami poured over every new bit of exposed skin. Sasami followed suit, removing her own skirt and panties before sitting up and scooting over to the edge of the bed. Sasami leaned forward to kiss Kagami’s right breast. She felt the tender flesh harden at her lips’ touch. Kagami folded her arms around the back of Sasami’s neck and let out a sigh of contentment.

Sasami ran her right hand along the inside of Kagami’s thighs. She’d done this many times before, but savored the sensation as if she were trying to commit the delicate curvature to memory. She massaged Kagami’s lower lips, causing the sleepy-eyed girl to moan faintly. She then carefully slipped her two fingers into Kagami, feeling her slick inner walls constrict at her touch. Kagami moaned and drew Sasami’s head closer to her chest.

At that moment, both girls heard the sound of the front door unlocking. 

  
“Sasami-san! I’m home!” a deep voice called out.

“I thought he wouldn’t be home until later tonight,” Sasami said, quickly pulling her fingers out of Kagami, “You need to hide!”

As the two girls scrambled to collect Kagami’s clothes strewn about the bed and floor, they could hear someone turn on the kitchen sink and stove, followed by the sound of someone walking up the stairs to Sasami’s room. Sasami, having no time to get dressed, hid under the covers. Kagami ran to the closet, clutching her clothes in a heap against her chest. A hand cupped her mouth after she closed the door.  
“Shh. Don’t scream or her brother will know we’re here,” a voice whispered into Kagami’s ear.  
Kagami recognized that voice. It belonged to Edogawa, the student council president that harbored a strange obsession with Sasami. “What are you doing here?” Kagami whispered back after forcefully pulling Edogawa’s hand from her mouth. “And what’s that stiff thing pressing against my back?”  
Kagami spun around to face Edogawa, her robotic eyes having already adjusted to the closet’s lack of light, only to see the pink haired girl completely naked with a raging erection. Light shone through the closet shutters, making beads of precum on the head of Edogawa’s cock glisten like morning dew on a lily. 

Kagami was stunned by the sight of Edogawa’s penis, partially because she never knew that the girl had one, but also due to its appearance. It was a rather small penis (at least compared to those Kagami had seen online) and it was very smooth. It lacked the bulging veins Kagami expected. This smoothness was accentuated by Edogawa’s apparent lack of pubic hair. However, Kagami was taken aback most by Edogawa’s apparent case of phimosis. Only the very tip of her glans, wet and shining like pink jelly, was visible, the rest remaining sheathed in milky white foreskin.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you, plebeian!” Edogawa scoffed, making a conscious effort to not let her disdain raise the volume of her voice, “But as the future queen of the world, I often observe my subjects. Such is my right as their ruler.”

Kagami noticed that Edogawa’s dick twitched and stiffened slightly when she said “queen of the world” and “ruler.” She wanted to ask what being the “future queen of the world” had to do with hiding in your classmates’ bedrooms to watch them have sex, but figured now wasn’t the best time.  
“We’ll talk about this later, but for now I suppose we’ll have to wait in here until Kamiomi leaves the house,” Kagami whispered to Edogawa before kneeling and looking through the crack in the closet door. 

Edogawa remained standing. She tried to hide it, but she was nervous that she had been caught masturbating in Sasami’s closet and even more nervous that someone other than Sasami had learned about her unique genitalia. Strangely though, the shame of being caught in this predicament made Edogawa’s penis harder. More precum began to trickle down her shaft, intermingling with her pussy juice and forming a small puddle at her feet. To make matters worse, the sight of the dark haired girl naked and kneeling at dick-level made her thoughts veer towards fellatio. She’d long hoped that Sasami would be her first sexual conquest, but perhaps Kagami would serve as suitable practice…

  


“Sasami-san! I’m back from the store,” Kamiomi said as he burst into Sasami’s room. “I’m making spaghetti for dinner, your favorite. Umm, Sasami? Are you asleep?”  
The elder Tsukuyomi sibling walked over to Sasami’s bed and pulled up the covers. Sasami didn’t expect her brother to pester her if she pretended to be asleep and was now in the strange predicament of being seen naked with a substantial amount of love honey trickling down her inner thigh. Not knowing what else to do, she feigned a yawn and pretended to wake up.  
“Onii-chan, why did you wake me up before dinner’s ready?” she groaned while rubbing her eyes.  
“Do I need an excuse to see my little sister?” Kamiomi said, clearly shaken by the sight of his younger sister’s nubile body in such a compromising position, “Well, actually, I came here to ask you for help with something. It shouldn’t take you long. Hopefully, we’ll be done by the time the water boils.”  
“What is it, onii-chan?” Sasami asked, sitting up and covering herself with her now sticky comforter.  
“Well, do you remember the last time you helped me clean myself?” Kamiomi said in an uncharacteristically bashful manner. “I need you to do it again. It’s been a quite a while and I’m afraid it’s getting to be a bit uncomfortable.”  
Sasami knew what she had to do. She’d done it countless times before and never really minded it. It was usually over in a few minutes and she took it as an opportunity to reenact some of the videos she had seen online. She looked down at the bulge in her brother’s slacks and smiled. She dropped the comforter and undid his fly, slipping his blood-engorged member through his boxers.  
“Oh Sasami-san, I knew you would help me! You really are the best little sister in the world!” Kamiomi moaned as Sasami gripped the base of his tumescent rod with one hand and retracted his foreskin. A powerful scent filled Sasami’s nostrils. It was a sweaty smell with subtle notes of sulfur and ammonia.  
“Let’s try to get this over quickly,” Sasami said. “I wanna get some more sleep in before dinner.” 

Sasami inspected her brother’s penis and noticed that there was a sizable amount of smegma smeared on the head of his cock. Like Edogawa, Kamiomi suffered from phimosis and had trouble retracting his foreskin unless he was erect. She traced her tongue along a throbbing vein on her brother’s shaft, giggling as she noticed that he was shaking in anticipation. She wanted to clean her brother’s penis as quickly as possible so that Kagami could sneak out, but Sasami took great pride in pleasuring her brother like this. She couldn’t let him leave without making him cum first.  
Doing her best to ignore the musty odor, Sasami put the head of her brother’s swollen penis in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, scraping off a month’s worth of smegma. She opened her mouth wide to show her brother the sizable white dollop before gulping it down. She wasn’t a fan of the smell, but never minded the smegma itself. In fact, the salty taste and texture reminded her of ricotta cheese. She always loved ricotta cheese in her lasagna.

  
“Oh Sasami-san, thank you so much! Keep going! I’m not clean yet!” Kamiomi moaned in delight, holding his briefcase in front of his face with one hand and guiding Sasami’s bobbing head with the other. Kamiomi thrusted his hips, driving his eight inch rod deep into his sister’s throat. He was always careful not to hurt her, but he knew that Sasami lacked a gag reflex like the other Tsukuyomi priestesses that came before her. Phimosis ran in the family and siblings had participated in this cleaning ritual for generations.

Kamiomi almost came as his little sister’s tonsils brushed the head of his penis. He’d planted his loving seed in his little sister’s throat many times before, but had something special planned for this day. Sensing that her brother needed a break, Sasami pulled back from her brother’s cock, leaving an iridescent thread of spit from her lips to his now clean glans. She scooted closer to the edge of the bed and began to rub the head of his dick against her chest, coating her modest breasts in a solution of her saliva and Kamiomi’s precum.  
“Onii-chan, your thing was so dirty,” Sasami giggled, wiping her mouth. “What would you do without me?”

  
Meanwhile in the closet, Edogawa’s arousal was becoming more and more apparent to Kagami. Edogawa began to slowly stroke her dick as she watched Sasami suck her brother off. She gripped the base of her cock in her left hand and ran her right hand, slick with a mixture of her own precum and vaginal fluid, up and down her short shaft.  
“What are you doing?” Kagami whispered, her monotone voice masking her shock at seeing this incestuous blowjob while a girl masturbated beside her. “This is wrong. They’re siblings. We have to stop them.”

“And blow our cover?” Edogawa hissed. “The only thing we can do is wait this out. Might as well make the best...of...it…” Edogawa trailed off towards the end of her sentence as she became transfixed with the sight of Kagami biting her lower lip while she peeked through the crack in the door. Her lips looked so soft and moist; she couldn’t help but imagine them wrapped around her cock. She looked down to see that Kagami had snuck her right hand between her legs. She also noticed that Kagami lacked pubic hair just like her: an interesting coincidence or perhaps a sign from the gods?

“Enjoying the show a bit more than you’re letting on, eh? I expected as much from a base woman like yourself,” Edogawa said. “Look, as long as we keep quiet, maybe we could… have some fun.” 

She put her slime coated right hand on Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami jumped a bit at the sensation of the warm sticky fluid on her shoulder and turned to see Edogawa’s throbbing erection mere inches away from her face. Kagami had never entertained the idea of having sex with anyone besides Sasami before, but she was shaken by the revelation that Sasami had been cheating on her with her own brother.  
A dark thought crossed Kagami’s mind. “Have I not been satisfying Sasami? Is this why she’s been having sex with her brother? Perhaps I need more practice,” Kagami thought before being reminded of the pulsating member near her face. “Regardless, how could Edogawa have the audacity to sneak into my girlfriend’s room to watch us have sex and then proposition me as well? Does she have no shame at all?” 

“Listen to me, Jou Edogawa,” Kagami said, standing up and wiping Edogawa’s slime off of her shoulder. “I don’t know who you think you are, masturbating in my girlfriend’s closet and going on about some ‘queen of the world’ nonsense. You wanted to fuck me, right? Well, I don’t think I’ll let you stick that… thing inside my pussy, but I’ll make you cum.”  
“As future queen of the world, I-” Edogawa was cut off as Kagami shoved her into a pile of Sasami’s dirty laundry in the corner of the closet. She desperately wanted to fuck Kagami at this point, but wouldn’t stand for being manhandled. Before she could object again, Kagami picked up a pair of Sasami’s soiled panties and shoved them in Edogawa’s open mouth.  
“Can’t have you making any noise. Now, do you want me to get you off or what?” Kagami said, her seemingly permanent poker face giving way to reveal a slight smirk. Edogawa vigorously nodded her head. This wasn’t what she planned, but she couldn’t say no to this. Her penis cried more tears of precum.  
“Ugh. I expected as much from a pervert like yourself. You’re always looking down on people, but right now you look just like a bitch in heat. You make me sick,” Kagami whispered before spitting on Edogawa’s cock in disgust. Her penis swelled and twitched. The foreskin retracted fully to reveal her bright pink glans.  
Kagami let out an impertinent giggle. Edogawa acted so dominant, so forceful, but her body betrayed her. Kagami knew exactly what buttons she needed to push to make this girl cum. She’d heard stories about futanari being able to produce incredible amounts of semen and wanted to see if the legends were true.  
“You almost came right then didn’t you? You’re pathetic,” Kagami snarled. She grabbed Edogawa’s dick and forcefully pumped it. Up and down, up and down, making a soft ‘smack’ sound each time. She worried that Kamiomi would hear, but the slurping sounds that accompanied his little sister sucking his cock were much louder. Kagami gripped Edogawa’s dick harder, digging her fingernails into the shaft, and pumped faster. Edogawa’s dick was coated in a frothy white mixture of her precum, vaginal excretions, and Kagami’s spit. Edogawa let out a muffled moan.  
“Going to cum already? Go ahead. Shoot your load into these, you fucking worm,” Kagami grabbed another pair of Sasami’s dirty panties from the floor and wrapped them around the head of Edogawa’s penis. As soon as the soft pink cotton touched Edogawa’s glans, she convulsed and saturated the panties with a deluge of cum. Edogawa’s body went limp, but her cock remained defiantly erect.  
“All that cum from just a little tugging? Ugh, and it smells like squid too. You’re disgusting,” Kagami said, inspecting the cum on her hand that had soaked through Sasami’s underwear. She flicked her hand at Edogawa’s face, splattering it with tiny droplets of semen. Kagami tossed the jizz-soaked panties aside and continued to pump the girl’s still hard cock. She knew that Edogawa’s penis would be incredibly sensitive after ejaculating, but continued anyway.

She looked up at Edogawa’s face to see that the girl had taken to sucking on the panties in her mouth, evidently trying to taste any residues that Sasami had left behind.

“What do you think you’re doing? Trying to get a taste of my girlfriend’s pussy juice from her dirty panties? Or maybe you’re trying see if you can taste her piss? Hmm, is that it you fucking pig?” Kagami hissed. Edogawa nodded wildly and continued to suck on the dirty panties, savoring the few droplets of piss she could detect and imagining that she was drinking them directly from Sasami herself.  
Kagami had a sudden realization; she’d been so preoccupied with Edogawa’s penis that she forgot that the girl possessed a vagina as well. This would make her job much easier. She giggled once more, now knowing what she had to do next. She’d never even thought of doing such a perverse thing with Sasami, but Edogawa seemed like the kind of degenerate that would love to entertain this dark fantasy of hers.  
Kagami raised her left hand so that Edogawa could see it. It split down the middle, her fingers sliding to the side and telescopically collapsing inward to make way for a large, dark grey cylinder emerging from her wrist. Tsurugi filled Kagami’s mechanical body with countless weapons and the long gun barrel that replaced her hand was part of one.  
Edogawa knew what was coming next and could hardly contain her excitement. Kagami moved the end of of the metal barrel towards Edogawa’s sopping wet slit and slowly pushed it inside. Edogawa expected the cold sensation of steel to fill her pussy, but shockingly the gun barrel was as warm as human flesh, clearly imbued with some sort of divine power. Kagami began to thrust the gun barrel in and out while using her right hand to stroke her dick with the same rhythm. The gun squelched as it plowed through Edogawa’s wet cavern. Kagami could feel the girl’s warm slime oozing down the inside of the barrel.

Edogawa’s body flushed with blood, her normally pale skin adopting a rosy hue as she let out a muffled cry of ecstasy into Sasami’s panties. She’d rarely masturbated using both sets of genitalia and the novel sensation coupled with her dick’s post-ejactulatory sensitivity was quickly driving her to the brink of orgasm. She began to play with her plump breasts, pinching her stiff nipples between her index and middle fingers. Her legs began to tremble.  
“Don’t tell me you’re about to cum again. You just came a minute ago,” Kagami said while continuing to pound Edogawa’s genitals. “You really are a pitiful girl. Go ahead then. Do it, but don’t think I’m done with you. I’m not stopping until you’re dry.” Kagami increased the tempo, her wrists becoming a blur. She felt Edogawa’s dick twitch in her hands. Knowing what was about to happen, she quickly bent Edogawa’s cock towards her face. A jet of off-white creme erupted from the head of Edogawa’s penis, splattering against her own chin and dripping onto her breasts. Beads of savory goo made a scattershot pattern in the girl’s pink hair and the pile of dirty clothes she was leaning against. Kagami pulled out her gun and poured a sizeable amount of love honey from the barrel onto the closet floor.

  


In the bedroom, Sasami had moved on to sucking her brother’s testicles (recently shaven, she noticed) while stroking his dick. Kamiomi looked down to see his sister tenderly licking his scrotum and caressing his cock with her small, delicate hands. They looked so tiny next to his thick erection. He wished he could take a picture to immortalize this moment. He’d always thought that she was at her most beautiful when she was expressing her love for him like this.  
“Oh Sasami-san, you’re doing a wonderful job as always, but is there any way for me to please you?” Kamiomi said.  
“You know I love to do this for you, onii-chan,” Sasami said, taking her brother’s dick out of her mouth. “But if you want, you could try sticking it in my pussy again. I’m a lot wetter than last time, so it shouldn’t hurt as much. Just be gentle.”  
“I’ll be careful, Sasami, I promise,” Kamiomi said, trying to hide his excitement. Sasami laid a pillow down on the bed and rested her shapely ass on it before lying down on her back. Kamiomi kneeled on the bed, lifting Sasami’s legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. He rubbed his cockhead against his little sister’s folds, lubricating his thickness with her nectar, and slowly stuck the tip into her vagina. Her inner walls tightly gripped his cock. It seemed as though her vagina was pulling him in, entreating him to plant his seed within its deepest recess. Kamiomi intently studied his sister’s face, trying to discern whether or not she was enjoying this.

“Fill me up, onii-chan. Go deeper. I can take it, “ Sasami said in a breathy voice. Kamiomi carefully plunged his rod deeper into his little sister’s gash and began to slowly thrust in and out, his balls smacking against her with every pump.  
“Faster, onii-chan! Don’t hold back! Pound my tight little coochie!” Sasami moaned. Because of the way her hips were angled, Kamiomi’s moist dick brushed against the rough spongy tissue of Sasami’s g-spot with each thrust. She hadn’t expected sex with her brother to feel this good. Kamiomi picked up the tempo and Sasami began to rub her clitoris in tight counterclockwise circles. Her pussy tightened around her brother’s cock as she toyed with her pink bead.  
“Oh Sasami-san, your pussy is amazing! You really are the best little sister in the world!” Kamiomi shouted. He placed his free hand on her hips and began to pull her pelvis towards him with each thrust. Still, being afraid of hurting Sasami, he avoided the temptation to stick his entire dick into her wetness. He continued to increase the tempo. His hips became a blur and Sasami’s small breasts (still coated with her saliva and Kamiomi’s precum) glimmered and danced under the fluorescent lights. 

“Sasami-san, I’m going to cum!” Kamiomi shouted.  
“Give me your hot seed, onii-chan! FIll my womb!” Sasami shouted back in response.  
In one final plunge, Kamiomi drove his rod all the way into Sasami’s snatch, pushing the head of his cock against her cervix and causing both Tsukuyomi siblings to climax. Sasami let out a yelp and Kamiomi produced a guttural moan that reverberated against the leather briefcase he was still holding in front of his face. Exhausted, Kamiomi pulled his member from his sister’s vagina and collapsed on the bed next to her. A few drops of cum trickled out of Sasami’s pussy.  
  


In the closet, Kagami had made Edogawa cum another three times in the intervening five minutes. Judging by the four loads plastered on Edogawa’s smiling face, it seemed that the ejaculatory abilities of futanari were more than mere legends.

“I could do this all day,” Kagami thought. “This girl is full of cum.” After hearing Sasami and Kamiomi’s simultaneous cries of pleasure, Kagami pulled her gun out of Edogawa and peeked through the closet door. When she saw the Tsukuyomi siblings lying next to each other, basking in their incestuous afterglow, she realized the gravity of this situation. Her divine poker face shattered and was replaced with a look of pure terror.

“Oh gods, Sasami let her brother have sex with her and I didn’t even try to stop her,” Kagami thought, “He came inside her too. She’s my girlfriend. I love her. I have to do something. Maybe it’s not too late.”

“Sasami! Don’t move!” the dark haired girl shouted as she burst through the closet door and dashed to the bed.  
“K-Kagami, what are you--” Kamiomi said, but before he could sit up Kagami had plunged her whole hand into Sasami’s snatch in a frenzied attempt to remove as much of Kamiomi’s semen as possible.  
“I won’t let your brother impregnate you, Sasami!. I still love you! We can get through this!” Kagami shouted with tears streaming down her face. She pulled her hand out and wiped the mixture of semen and vaginal discharge on Sasami’s comforter before sticking her hand back in to retrieve more of Kamiomi’s vile cum.  
“Kagami...I,” Sasami gasped as her girlfriend’s hand rooted around her vagina.

Kamiomi stood up, unsure of what he should do next. It was then that he noticed the naked, pink haired girl lying in a heap of clothes in Sasami’s closet. Her face was caked in semen and she was furiously tugging her penis with one hand while madly fingering her vagina with the other.  
It was then that a thought popped into Kamiomi’s mind. He dropped his briefcase and collapsed on the floor sobbing. Tears streamed down his face.  
“Onii-chan! What’s going on?” Sasami screamed. Kagami stopped trying to scoop out her girlfriend’s vagina and focused on the naked, wailing man on the floor. Edogawa never stopped masturbating and came once more, launching an arc of hot goo through the closet door that splattered on the hardwood floor of Sasami’s bedroom.  
“Sasami-san... I...I forgot,” Kamiomi gasped in between sobs. “I was so preoccupied...I wanted you to clean me so much….I...I...forgot...to pick up...the spaghetti sauce at the store.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for a dear friend. I hope you enjoyed it, Lenore.


End file.
